<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empathy by regulusrules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178974">Empathy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulusrules/pseuds/regulusrules'>regulusrules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black-centric, Canon Compliant, Family Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Rebellion, Sad Sirius Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Young Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulusrules/pseuds/regulusrules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda Black wasn't one to wait her fate out, and rather believed she owned the pen of her life's book despite what she had always been taught by her family. Hence, her act of rebellion was the start of a causal nexus in the House of Noblest Stars. </p><p>•|∆</p><p>❝ 𝑰𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒉 𝑨𝒏𝒅𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅𝒂 𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆. ❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Sirius Black &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andromeda Black was a remarkably unique woman who, by any means, never followed the norm. Stupid they had called her when she had defied her dark family in purpose of seeking love and joy, but almost no one knew how ecstatic she was when that had finally happened.</p><p>When Andromeda was still young, she had been taught that she should never cross the covert lines her ancestors had drawn so many years ago. And although she had obeyed then, deep down she knew that that kind of life did not suit her at all. That being tied and moved like a marionette was not her goal in life.</p><p>But she did not act on that intuition then.</p><p>By the time Andromeda had went to Hogwarts, however, she was often seen socialising with other Houses, <em>befriending </em>other Houses and making everlasting bonds with anyone of any background through her radiant and kind personality. All that while she abandoned the rules that were nagging at the back of her head forbidding her to do so, and gradually she started to fully realise that not only were her family’s morals completely absurd, but they prevented her from actually breathing.</p><p>And yet she did not rebel.</p><p>Cygnus and Druella Black knew all about their daughter’s actions of course, whether from her older sister or from the eyes and ears they had at Hogwarts. Saying that they were ashamed of her actions could not even come close to what they truly felt. Yet whenever confronted, Andromeda would slither her way out politely, always able to madden them even more.</p><p>But when Andromeda was at her sixth year at Hogwarts, fate decided to play a cruel game with her by letting her fall in love with a Muggle-born. And with her family’s morals and beliefs in the back of her head all the time, she knew that they will never accept the blossoming love even if it was the only thing finally allowing her to breathe.</p><p>So, she decided that she would not obey anymore. That love was far more important than dictums.</p><p>She did not cross the line once and for all though, just for the sake of the only person she had yet considered as family. She knew that once she told them about Ted, not only would they disown her- not that she cared anymore anyways- but that they would also forbid her younger sister from contacting her.</p><p>And that was what made her reluctant.</p><p>She knew that her sister was more of a follower than a leader and she did not want her to be manipulated by her own family towards an unsatisfying life just like what would happen to her if she resumed that excruciating obligation. Her conscience started to relax though when Narcissa once came to her when Andromeda was at her last year at Hogwarts and told her that she might be falling for a certain pure-blooded blonde. And although Andromeda knew that that meant for Narcissa to stay in the same prejudiced circle, she always only hoped for her sister to be truly happy and loved.</p><p>She had congratulated Narcissa then, hugging her with genuine euphoria because that was also the sign of her freedom. Simultaneously, her heart ached because she knew that the possibility of them never talking again was tremendous.</p><p>A couple of weeks later after descending from the Hogwarts Express for the last time ever in her life, she had followed her family back to their manor for their annual Black reunion and began to gather all the bravery she had learned from her Gryffindor friends her entire life. Once everyone had settled down for lunch after a lot of pleasantries and nonsense, Andromeda spoke the four words she knew would change her entire course of being.</p><p>“I love a Muggle-born.”</p><p>The silence that had encompassed the air then was unbelievably suffocating. Everyone in her family looked as if they’d just heard the end of the world, her parents looked as if they were on verge of meeting Death, her elder sister looked as if she could downright slaughter her for just uttering such words, and a look of pure horror and fear had consumed Narcissa’s angelic face.</p><p>Only two on the table rejoiced silently.</p><p>As she’d predicted, her parents held their calm façades due to the presence of others, and calmly told her that either she throws that filthy love at the garbage or she would be disowned from their mighty, sacred family.</p><p>This time, Andromeda did not hesitate in saying goodbye.</p><p>Only when she had been on the door of the dining room had she caught the eyes of her younger sister, sparkling with tears and subdued fear. Andromeda then mouthed, with a tear falling down her own cheeks, her most sincere apology.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry for hurting you, leaving you, abandoning you, but I have to do this. Don’t contact me because they’ll be monitoring you and might hurt you if you do. I truly love you. Be happy.</em>
</p><p>These unspoken words immediately occupied Narcissa’s head. She smiled softly and nodded because she knew how powerful love was and she knew that Andromeda would never fit in their family no matter how hard she tried.</p><p>And so a new chapter of Andromeda’s life began.</p><p>Just before she had reached the point of apparition where she would go to her beloved and leave her wretched past behind, a small lovable voice echoed behind her. “Leaving without a hug?”</p><p>Andromeda spun around quickly.</p><p>“Sirius what are you doing here? Go back before they notice your absence!”</p><p>Newly Hogwarts student Sirius Black rolled his eyes at the lame comment his favourite cousin had provided. Arching up an eyebrow he said, “Honestly, Andy, do I look like I care?”</p><p>“I do, Sirius. Now go.” she replied firmly.</p><p>“I’m mad at you, you know.” Sirius continued, still unaware of the unease filling his cousin’s heart on his behalf. “You should have told me what you were planning so I could prepare myself a disownment too!”</p><p>“One day when you’re older, Siri.” she smiled in jest, not knowing that her act of rebellion was the start of a causal nexus in the house of the noblest stars.</p><p>“Can’t wait for that day, Andy,” smirked Sirius. “Where are you going to stay?” he then asked with concern.</p><p>“At Ted’s from now on. If you need anything you are always welcomed, Sirius. Though try to be as discreet as possible so they wouldn’t cause you any harm. Tell Reg the same.” Andromeda said adoringly.</p><p>Sirius was her second favourite human being from their whole wide family. He had the same nerve of rebellion of hers, though far much stronger. Despite the age gap forming a huge void between them, they always had a special bond that included accordant trust from one other with their secrets, holding one another when life was too horrible, and, most importantly, speaking freely together without any manacles preventing them.</p><p>Andromeda was the only Slytherin in their family who was happy when he had been sorted into Gryffindor, because she knew that that was where his heart truly belonged. She was also his only comfort when the insults about being a shame to the family began.</p><p>On the other hand, Sirius was the only one who knew about her love for Edward Tonks. She had intended to tell him before they had finished Hogwarts that year, but of course being the sneaky little troublemaker he was, he discovered her secret from his first week at Hogwarts and was over the moon when he did.</p><p>Because Sirius knew it meant a new beginning for her without any prejudice and prevarication.</p><p>“You sure you’ll be okay, Andromeda?” Sirius asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>Andromeda smiled softly from his concern of her well-being and at that moment she was so sure that that little boy in front of her will one day be a great person, loved by everyone from his kind and beautiful nature.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, Siri. From now on, no manacles!” she replied excitedly, subduing all the fear she has been feeling in that moment to actually convince herself as much as him.</p><p>“No manacles.” he repeated softly and Andromeda then found a few tears swelling in his eyes. Being the loving person she was, Andromeda rushed by his side instantly and bent down to his head level.</p><p>“Sirius what is it?” she asked.</p><p>“Don’t forget me, Andy,” he said quietly and threw himself in her arms.</p><p>And Andromeda lost the calm composure she had been trying to keep ever since the day had begun. She hugged her cousin so tightly while some of her own tears began to roll down.</p><p>“I have no one in this family except you anymore. They ordered Reg not to talk to me because I was sorted into Gryffindor and it feels so lonely without him already and I can’t take it if you stopped talking to me too.” he finished painfully.</p><p>“Never think about it, Sirius,” Andromeda said empathetically when she found the ability to reuse her voice. “I will never, <em>ever </em>abandon you. I will forever keep in touch until you finally realise how much of a nuisance I can be.”</p><p>They both smiled then and separated from their hug, still holding one another though.</p><p>“And don’t worry about Regulus; it is just a phase. He loves you very much no matter what happens. Never forget that.”</p><p>Sirius nodded, wiped away their tears and then jovially, as if nothing had just happened, said, “Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding. My presence will be needed for some mischief to actually <em>make</em> it a wedding, not the dull celebration I’m already expecting you to have.”</p><p>“Hey!” she scolded him playfully. “I am not a boring person!”</p><p>“You will most probably leave the wedding to clean with the House Elves.”</p><p>“I won’t do such thing!”</p><p>Sirius looked straight at her eyes.</p><p>“Fine. I might do that and I kind of am boring.” she muttered and he smirked triumphantly. “But mention that confession to anyone and I <b>will</b> hunt you down, Sirius Orion Black.”</p><p>“We Gryffindors are brave, not fearless. I know better than to get on your dark side, Andy.” he said buoyantly, raising his palms in front of his face indicating peace and it was her turn to smirk.</p><p>“Uncle Alphard sends you his blessings by the way. He says that you should be expecting something from him soon.” Sirius said.</p><p>“Thank him a lot for me in the meantime will you? I was already planning on visiting him.” Andromeda replied and Sirius nodded. She then continued, “I have to get going now, Sirius. Take care of yourself, please. No troublemaking.”</p><p>“Told you, you <em>are</em> boring.”</p><p>She smiled affectionately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback is my patronus! ◕ᴗ◕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>